


Romance-off-set Theory

by fowlthewriter



Series: Romance Theories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance Theory, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlthewriter/pseuds/fowlthewriter
Summary: Being alone with your co-star in an empty public bathroom can be a chance for deep conversations and another questioning of feelings.





	Romance-off-set Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was intended as fan-based-imaginary-writing without any purpose to offend any party.
> 
> This is a sequel for "Romance-on-set Theory." Can be read separately. However, many parts contain references from the previous fanfic.

_**Harry's POV** _

"Rumour said we have intimacy issues," I said while turning on the tap to wash my hand.

Matt was about to turn on the faucet in front of him. However, he paused. "Do we?"

I tilted my head and looked at him. "Some shit about we can't connect intimately on screen because we have intimacy phobia."

He seemed to be reflecting a bit. "Do we?"

I laughed. A little awkwardly. I didn't understand why my brain decided to discuss this at such a place. Public bathroom. At our first meeting after a few months away from each other.

"They will change their mind after eighteen." He concluded, then turned his tap and started washing his hand. The sound of the water bounced on the wall of the whole restroom.

I returned to washing my hand as well. "Before they get mad for nineteen and come up with other rumour."

He laughed.The carefree sound filled the room. Silently I noticed how his laughter can drastically affect my mood. "A little hurt before comfort," I said lightly.

I turned off the water and moved to the paper towel dispenser, pulling one to dry my hand. Save the environment. "You know, I have another interesting theory."

He turned his tap off then changed his angle so he was facing me completely. He had this funny look like he was putting up with my geeky ideas since he was a good friend. "Uh oh, what is it?"

"Remember when I say about the romance on set theory?" I heard my own voice. A little alarm in my head goes off, reminding me that I may have ventured into a rather dangerous territory. The last time we discussed this I was losing my footing real quick.

He raised his eyebrows and moved closer to me.

"Somewhere, in the land far far away, there were on-screen-couples who were encouraged to give fan-service outside the screen."

"Like showing intimacy off-screen?" He frowned. Such charming face, even frown looked good on him.

"Flirting off-screen, teasing, skinship. Things like that." I finished drying my hand and throw the paper towel to the bin. His hand was reaching out to the paper dispenser and I automatically took one to give to him.

"Skinship?" He slowly grabbed the paper from me, his finger slightly brushing mine.

"You know, gestures. Touching shoulder, putting your hand on waist, holding hands, kissing. Things like that." My hand were kinda failing to emphasise what I mean.

"Off screen?"

"Yeah. Like during interviews, or panel like comic con."

His eyebrows went higher. He looked so funny, drying his hand while having such bewildered expression. "Fan-service?"

"The point is to make the fans happy. Teasing that there is a possibility something more is happening behind the scenes. That does create a huge wave of squeals for fans."

His face morphed to contemplation. He nodded a bit. "I can see the point." He finished drying his hand, but still held the wasted paper. "Then what's your theory?"

"Unfortunately, the innocent gestures were usually done in a prolonged time. Then they started getting closer and closer, showing more intimation without being asked. Developing feelings they can no longer differentiate between their characters and themselves."

"And that's where romance-on-set become romance-off-set?" He supplied, reading my mind.

I found myself nodding. "Then their managers find it hindering their career. Then they are forced to break things off."

"What!?" He looked seriously offended. His frown was back and his eyes blazed with this-is-nonsense flair. "That's really tragic!"

I nodded again, pretty vigorously this time. That was indeed tragic.

"I'm... glad we don't have that culture here." Matt continued.

A bittersweet feeling swelled in my chest. I didn't know how I will deal with falling for him, doing stuff that feeds that feeling in the name of making fans happy, only to find myself being forced to break things off. Most likely when I have developed stronger feeling towards him.

His eyes bore into mine. The silence stretched a bit longer and I almost felt like he could read my mind. The alarm in my head went louder.

Matt walked closer to me, still holding that wasted paper towel. I found myself holding my breath. What is he doing?

I felt slightly lightheaded before I realised he was moving forward to get closer to the dust bin, where he dumped his paper towel.

For a moment I felt silly before I noticed he was not moving away.

Instead, he was staring into my eyes again.

"Is that," he started softly, "why we have this intimacy issue?"

I shivered. His eyes were so mesmerising. My eyes went to his lips and I gulped. My mind went blank. A little forward movement and I could just kiss him. It's so familiar it feels so scary how easy my brain was supplying me with the idea.

"Do we?" I whispered.

I felt his big hand touched the side of my neck and creeping up to cupping my left jaw. Another shiver. This time it felt so dreamy.

I lost my mind and for a few second, I was automatically moving forward, wanting to taste those lips on mine. Again.

Before suddenly a creaking sound came from the restroom door, pulling us back to reality, pushing us away from each other. Isiah appeared, strolling in calmly inside. If he saw our compromising position, he didn't say anything.

"Hey guys, our interview in twenty minutes." He said while sauntering to the urinal section.

It felt as if I was blasted with cold water. My growing attraction, I admit, to Matt was always there. But I was never really attempting anything besides professional actions.

I looked to him. Tall and beautiful, wherever he was, even in the most mundane place such as a yellow lighted public restroom.

He looked at me. Intense. His eyes held promise that this is not the end. We are going to revisit this idea and work it out.

It made my heart beats faster with anticipation. Scary. Exhilarating.

"Let's go." He said. "See you, Isaiah."

And he left.

\- FIN -


End file.
